The Ohana
All the citizens and soldiers of Ohana are considered as members of this faction. Originally Ohana sought to recreate the glory of Pre-War days with the rule of law, democracy and peace and surprisingly enough they managed to do so at first. Then pride and greed made the politicians seek to control more of what they could hold, they started a war against Raiders, Critters, Pirates, Tribals and the High Evolutionary and ultimately ended stretching too thin. As the years passed by the Wars it was engaged on and several catastrophes ended summing the country in total chaos and impoverishment. In the year 2300 the Enclave took advantage of their fragile situation and staged a Coup to take control of the country, transforming it into a police state and using it as a proxy on their war against the Brotherhood of Steel. Currently all of the members of this faction count with a small weapons expertise as part of their forced military military training at the age of 17. While it is true that in the country of Ohana there is a sense of peace and the most heinous crimes like slavery and cannibalism have ceased to exist their citizens aren't truly free, they live under a great set of laws, taxes and a widespread corruption that complicate their lives. Due to the Enclave's influence the country is now openly racist against non human races, segregating and banning them from working in politics or owning private businesses. After receiving the military training their citizens can opt to continue working as soldiers and receive further and more specialized training. If you are a soldier of Ohana you will receive equipment and training similar to what the Pre-War soldiers had. If you work as a soldier for twenty five years the government will give soldiers the offer of retiring and being given a small patch of land to farm or live on, albeit non human races will receive much poorer and smaller places to live on, another option is to continue working in a non active job like being a Radio operator. Since the Wasteland can be so psychologically maddening many soldiers end scarred psychologically and ultimately desert to become Raiders or Pirates or join a different faction. The people of Ohana fears and respect their soldiers. They know how strong, well trained and well armed they are but outside of their territory this respect disappears completely. Many wastelanders and warriors from all across Hawaii think of them as soldiers who live in a bubble, people who never really endured and lived in the harsh wastes and that for that they aren't truly strong. Features The Ohana is a highly militaristic faction, hostile to most other groups in Hawaii. Obviously the High Evolutionary are directly hostile to the Ohana, and the BoS through proxy. The ever lasting campaign against the wasteland's many tribes and gangs taxes the Ohana heavily, and they actively hunt down mutants like the Deviants. The only group that doesn't really hate the Ohana is the Sons, and they just use Ohana for cap generation through their infinite cycle of war and monopoly on equipment. Their roots lie about 100 years after the great war with the settling of New Honolulu, which has remained the capitol since. Presidential elections took place every few years and there was relative peace. As the war with the High Evolutionary raged on, the Ohanan economy began to tank. The government began heavily taxing it's citizens, which strained relations between the leadership and their people. A dying state is perfect prey for another dying state, however, and the Enclave saw this weakness as an opportunity to latch onto the Ohana and begin bleeding it dry. Leaders were replaced with Enclave, and laws began swiftly changing. Anti mutant and robot laws were put into place, and government sanctioned lynch mobs began hunting those not wholly human. It's been like that since 2300, the Ohana walking the razor's edge. One step in the wrong direction and the whole country may split open like a rotten mutfruit. The lower class harbors massive resentment for the Ohanan leadership, and internally bred terrorists have begun to pop up. The high evolutionary and Brotherhood of Steel have began sending agents into Ohana territory for recruitment and such, the whole state is in a mess. One man, woman, or robot could be enough to make or break the Ohanan state. Category:Factions Category:Ohana Category:Military